Portable devices such as tablets, smart phones, and smart watches have become popular recently due to the rapid advancement in low-cost semiconductor technologies. Radar sensors that can detect user motions (known as gesture sensors) may be configured in portable devices as an interface to control functionality of the device. Many portable devices are necessarily small so embedded radar systems with reduced form factors are desirable. Antenna elements embedded in a chip package of a radio frequency (RF) radar system account for a large percentage of the total package size. As a result, antenna location may be a priority during package design of integrated RF radar systems.